A Slave To A Dark God
by DarkMischievousFox
Summary: Please look at version 2.0 of this story in my story's list
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon but I do own my OC Blake and this work of fan-fiction.

* * *

><p>And there I was with no idea how I got here. The Place I was in was a giant dark void with the occasional floating island with weird plants and formations like the one I was on now. There was none else,no buildings,little color in the surrounding area and nothing but the islands and dark void below me.<p>

"Well how did you end up here human so close to my domain in the center of the reverse world and so far away from the entrance. Either you somehow mad your way here which is nearly impossible due to the changing gravity fields and moving islands or you where teleported here which is also unlikely."Said a female voice from what sounded to be everywhere at once"Oh pardon me I forgot you cant see me well I am closer than you think human."

At that a large creature that was floating sideways to me appeared out of thin air a little ways from the island. As it came closer its point of gravity switched and it became upright to the position I was standing. "I am Giratina human and yes by the sound of my voice I am actually female despite what your books would say about me."

I tensed up and nearly fell over from shock but I still managed to talk."This has got to be a dream there's no way your real Ive got to be sleeping."Giratina's face seemed to frown at my saying truly not believing what I was saying."oh how amusing you humans can be not believing what they see when they see it,Of course I am real how can I not be when im talking to you now."

I tensed even more and found that he was shivering both in fear and wonder at the new discovery that this thing,Giratina,was real and in fact not fake besides dreams wouldn't talk about themselves being real would they."Hmmm whats your name human your certainly kinda cute for a human and id like to know who it is in front of me and besides ive introduced myself why not be formal with a lady."

I calmed myself down and stopped my shivering"B..Blake umm ma'am just Blake nothing special."I said"Blake hmm well I wonder if I can make use of you now that your dead maybe I could..."My eyes went wide after the even newer discovery I was dead but how I cant remember how I died. I still remember my life when I was five years of age all the way up to yesterday but then it just goes here to the so called reverse world. Maybe this is hell maybe..

I was cut of by Giratina finally coming to some sort of conclusion with herself "I know its been pretty lonely here in the reverse world maybe so long since ive really seen anybody maybe I could make you my personal slave for use."with that She grinned and slowly made her way closer to me and I slowly backed away starting to shake even more.

I then found myself falling as I had made my way towards the end of the island and off the edge and I was falling down faster and faster but before I could hit anything or fall even more I was caught by something which I found out was in fact Giratina herself but this time in a different form that instead of legs and wings had tentacle like protrusions from her back and she just floated.

"You cant get away from me that easily human and for that ill have to punish you but first lets get you home."Giratina said and then flew off to somewhere. She didn't have to keep me quiet as I was already shaking so hard I couldn't speak.

When we got to "Home" It was a large castle like building that seemed to be made of shadows."Welcome to the center of the reverse world aka my home and now your home."Giratina said. She entered the castle Like building and I found out that it was immensely decorated with all kinds of items such as rugs,tapestry's and even different rooms like a kitchen and living room with TVs,Chairs,couches and even cooking appliances.

Giratina kept wandering the home with me on her back held down by her tentacle like wings until she found a bedroom decorated with a very large bed made for her and a simple closet as well as TV and bathroom. There she released my and put me on the bed.

"Perfect now then lets get started this as I already said is my humble abode and you my new slave are now mine. Now then there is also something I haven't had in all my time here and that is one thing. Can you guess?"

I shook my head and Giratina grinned"Why my little human slave its something you might like yourself,its but one thing,a lover and you get to be my first."she said I paled somewhat and tried to back away but she stopped me by getting up behind me and grabbing me.

"Oh you cant get away that easily but I love it how you try"She said tightening her grip on me."You just have to deal with your position and like it." Then she turned me so I was facing her and quickly disposed of my clothes by ripping them to shreds.

And here I was defenseless,clothes-less trying to cover myself up as best I could with a giant monster keeping you held down and finally the giant monster wanted to have sex with me."Please stop."I said.

"Oh of course not and besides you will like this anyways." she said and slowly lessened the grip on me until where I was still trapped but could move a little better before she finally hugged me close and gave me a little nip on the top of my head.

I was scarred at the thought of being raped but surprisingly she didn't make sex sound so bad after all she was desperate but I still didn't want to have sex with her,no not now I preferred to get to know someone first but she seemed eager to continue as she slowly moved me away from herself.

She then moved a tentacle to her lower region and spread it for me to see. I blushed a bright red but that seemed to make her all the more eager."Like what you see well it will be your quickly my little pet."She said then she lowered my onto herself and somewhat forced me to penetrate her.

She gave a loud moan and I a loud grunt as she moved me back and forth forcing me to have sex with her. As time passed I found myself enjoying the sensation of pleasure that filled me and I could tell she was enjoying it to with her loud moans of approval. I then felt her orgasm on me with me still inside and I was drenched in her juices. Despite having orgasmed she seemed determined to go and and continued to push me back and forth in her. She then moved a tentacle up to my ass and slowly penetrated me with it. The sensation brought me pain but over time as she moved it in and out of me it brought a new type of pleasure and it wasn't long before I felt close to orgasm myself.

Soon I orgasmed inside of her and she let out an even louder moan and unwrapped me letting me fall on her. When I was safely on her she removed the tentacle from my ass and wrapped me up again moving me closer to her head and cuddling me close.

"Mmmm good job my pet you'll be a wonderful addition here with me and I finally have company after so long." she said I just nodded as he laid down on the bed sideways with me still clutched to her. I just nodded and felt myself dosing off to sleep and it wasn't long before I was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was still clutched to Giratina as she held me tight but I found to love the sensation of her breathing and body heat and I found it relaxing even if this individual had raped me earlier but then again you cant rape those who liked it the way I did.<p>

When she woke she gave a loud murring sound and began to rub me up and down with her tentacles."Good morning my little pet I hope you had as good of a last night as I had." She said. I slightly nodded enough for her to know I did somewhat enjoy it.

"Good boy now lets cuddle a little more." she said as she tightened her grip on me and moved me even closer to her body."I..I want to know something."I said. "And what would that be hmmm."

"Wh...What are you exactly."I perked up."Not to be offensive!. But ive never see one of you before."

"Whell obviously Im the only one of my kind opposite to Arceus who im sure you'll meet today as there's a meeting today with her and I plan to brag about you."she said" but I am a pokemon if that's what you are asking."

"Pokemon?" I said. "well yes don't you know what a Pokemon is don't you humans interact with us regularly I mean where everywhere from little bugs to giant dragons types."she said."I don't think we have Pokemon where I live and Im sure the world im from doesn't know what a Pokemon is. We have animals but no Pokemon." I said

"Hmm interesting ive never seen a Human who doesn't know about Pokemon where are you from Blake?"she asked. "Umm united states,north America,Earth you know those places right?" I asked."No I cant say I do these places are new to me except earth."

"Oh well Ok." I said "ummm don't worry about it."

"Alright little pet lets get up we have a lot to day today and Arceus doesn't want me to be late for another meeting so we had better get up and get moving and I can provide you with some new clothes too. she said then she began to work something with her tentacles and soon she had fashioned a set of clothes that seemed to be made out of shadows like the house but they where light.

Good this will do now Im sure you will want to put these on as you wouldn't want to go around naked outside of my home but you free to be naked in my home as long as no one else but me are around."she said I put on the clothes and felt them tighten to my body shape,which was quite thin,so that they would fit me better."good now with those clothes we can go out but first let me make a portal to the hall of origin and we can set off.

Giratina then opened a large portal fit for her and me and quickly went inside dragging me along on her back which I had grabbed onto.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon but this story and OC belong to me.

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered the portal Giratina made I dead panned my face on purpose so that no one could read my thoughts off my face even Giratina. On the other side of the portal was a very large set of gold plated doors fit to be opened by something very large or very powerful. Giratina opened the large doors and we where met by a large stadium like room fit to house several dozen large creatures.<p>

"And here we are my little pet the hall or origin. It is here that MY counterpart Arceus gives her lectures to all of us weather we do good or bad."She said"All of us?"I asked."Well yes theirs more than two legendary Pokemon in the world I am but one of many and Arceus is the so called leader of all of us...despite the fact that I rarely listen to her and spend more of my time watching over the reverse world and the connection this world has to that one she seems to be happy with my work more or less."

"So how many legendary are there?"I asked "Well I never bothered to count but theirs a lot of us but you will see that in the meeting my little pet. Oh and I am going to switch to my altered form so you might want to get off my back for a couple seconds."

At that I nodded and slipped off her back as she changed forms. Her altered form had instead of tentacles had large wings made of shadows with several red spikes protruding from the edges and her headdress morphed around her head to a different style that showed her mouth as well as grow six feet for her to walk on.

"Alright up you go"She said to me to which I climbed back onto her back just behind her wings as she walked into the hall. Once inside she placed herself next to a large podium with designs all over it and waited for the others to show.

The first to show was a large green and yellow flying serpent as well as a blue and red whale and red and black dinosaur like creature. I guessed these legendary creatures where a trio as they seemed to be talking with one another mostly the whale and dinosaur arguing and the serpent telling them they were both wrong.

That's when they noticed Giratina and made there way over to her to which they spotted me and got ready to what looked like they where going to attack. But Giratina stopped them."Do not attack he is mine."Giratina said to which the serpent responded in a feminine voice."Have you lost your mind Giratina bringing you human trainer to the hall of origin. Do you know what Arceus will do to you?"

"Hmmph Hes not my trainer but instead my slave and I don't give a rats ass what Arceus does and Id like to see her try. But this human is mine and If you hurt him you'll regret it Rayquaza."She looked at the whale and dinosaur."That goes for you too Groudon and Kyogre I don't want to see a single scratch on him."

They seemed to pale a little but they stood down."Good now why don't you meet him hes sort of silent but he good."Giratina said. And then she used some sort of telekinesis to lower me onto the ground in front of Rayquaza.

Rayquaza bent her body so that her face was next to mine and then sniffed me a little. Then she picked me up in her arms and examined me in my shadow clothes."Hmm he looks OK for a human,doesn't have the smell of any gangs in fact hes scent less. He also does not seem to care that im handling him in this manner or that im a giant serpent...Hes OK by me as long as he does not cause trouble."Then she handed me to Groudon who also looked at me and then placed me in front of Kyogre wh also examined me.

When they where done with me they all gave nods of approval and gave me back to Giratina."So whats his name"Groudon asked in a more gruff voice."Blake...just Blake and you don't have to ask Giratina for everything about me I am perfectly capable of answering for myself."I said

To that they all got looks of surprise at my saying."So then how did Giratina force you to become a slave to her?" Kyogre asked In a females voice"She didn't force me to do anything I accepted to be her slave over my own free will."I lied"besides Id rather be a slave than drift aimlessly around the reverse world."

That seemed to satisfy their need for now but I could tell that they where still suspicious but they didn't bother me or Giratina and just sat down next to each other a little ways away from Giratina and me. Then one by one and sometimes pairs more Pokemon started to enter from the doors they where small and large as well as different colors and textures but they all just ignored me and Giratina and I was thinking that they didn't notice me. And I was right that was just it they didn't notice me.

They all took their places in a circle like form around the podium and waited. While waiting I looked at some of the legendary the first one I noticed was a small pink cat fetus like Pokemon with a sperm tail who` seemed overly hyper like a child eating to much candy. I also noticed a Black shadow Pokemon who seemed to be a loner as well as a large blue and white Pokemon who was talking with a large Golden Pokemon that was like a bird.

That was all I was able to notice as they all quieted down as another being stepped up to the podium from a pair of doors behind them. The creature was a large white and Grey creature with a giant wheel on its back and stomach. It stood on four legs ending in golden nail like feet.

She as I found out was Arceus she began to speak in a speech like manner addressing all the legends including Giratina and I found that the cat,birds and shadow where mew,Lugia,Ho-oh,and Darkrai. Arceus didn't seem to notice me like the others and began asking each legendary if problems where occurring If they where doing their jobs right then asking their counterparts if they where telling the truth.

This lasted an hour before everyone was done as all of them had various problems and concerns as well as problems with each other and humans. When all was done Arceus silenced all of them and looked at each one of them and asked if there where any other occurrences that happened.

Rayquaza was the first to speak up."yes Giratina got a little human slave and hes here now on her back dressed in shadow clothes."She said pointing to Giratina and me. Then everyone turned to us and more importantly,me, and gasped except Rayquaza,Groudon, and Kyogre.

"GIRATINA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BRINGING A HUMAN TO THE HALL OF ORIGIN AND A SLAVE BY THAT!.AWNSER ME!"Arceus boomed"Hmmph don't need t get all snippy over it he perfectly harmless and besides he chose to be a slave so don't get your panties in a twist."Giratina said even though I was sure none of them wore panties.

Arceus seemed to calm down but AI could tell she was tense as she had a look of disapproval on her face. Then she looked at me and asked me"Is this true human?"

"Yes its true and sorry to intrude but im just doing what Giratina wishes and Im pretty sure she just brought me here to watch you outburst and brag how she has a little slave to play with."I said Arceus didn't seem to like that answer and then I could feel something poking at the back of my mind which I guessed was her so I changed my thoughts to the image of an atom bomb going off.

This seemed to piss her off more but she stopped violating my mind and backed off."Hmmph fine everyone dismissed except you Giratina you and your slave will stay longer."

everyone left except me,Arceus and Giratina and then Arceus approached us."You had better have a better explanation than wanting to have me outburst Giratina."Arceus said"No not really but it was funny while it lasted."Giratina said

"I should really just smite you down But I can so I wont...Ill let this go and as long as the human stays out of trouble he can be here but I expect you to look after him."Arceus said"Hey I can look after myself thank you very much but thank you for allowing me to come."I said

"Hmmph fine anyways what does he do as a slave,Cook,clean, what?"Arceus said and then Giratina walked over to arceuses side and whispered something into the side of her head. I knew what she was saying but as soon as Giratina was done Arceus had a big blush on her face before looking Giratina dead in the eyes.

Giratina laughed and So did I as I could tell she was embarrassed."I really should take him away from you actually give him something more productive than umm... that,like helping me."Arceus said"Fat chance Arceus hes mine and Im sure he Blake likes me."

"So that's his name...where did you find him anyways?"Arceus asked"Near the center of the reverse world he just appeared."Giratina said before getting another grin on her face."Oh and If your so eager to have him you can 'Borrow' him if you want.

Arceus blushed even more."NOT A CHANCE YOU KNOW WHAT JUST GO JUST..JUST GO ARGH!" Giratina and I laughed some more before Giratina opened a portal and took us back to the reverse world.

We appeared in Giratina's bedroom where I lied down and giratina switched back into her origin form then she lied down next to me."Well that was interesting but now are you interested in 'going again'?"she asked I just smiled and she nipped me on the top of my head.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked please review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon but my OC Blake and this fan-fiction are mine.

* * *

><p>I was happy and so was Giratina. Right now she had me wrapped up in her tentacle like appendages and was hugging me as close to herself as she could get me. We had in fact just had sex and it was pretty good sex too.<p>

"Giratina what other forms do you have or are you origin and altered forms the only forms you have?"I asked"Well I have a more human like form but its not entirely human as a retain my colors but its more of an anthropomorphic me then If you want I can also change my sex..."

I raised an eyebrow."You can change your sex?"I asked."Well yea all the legends can do it including Arceus...Why?You interested?She said"Ummm...well...maybe..I mean,I am bisexual believe it or not..."I said weakly Giratina got a look of surprise on her face."Your bi really!"she said"Well yea..."I said"Umm OK well would you like to...you know..."She said

I shook my head."As much as I kinda would like to try im not interested at the moment."Giratina seemed to be kinda relieved about my answer but also kind of disappointed at the same time. Then she just seemed to make up her mind and just decided to go to sleep. I soon followed.

When I awoke Giratina was not in the room but I could I could smell the distinctive smell of food so I quickly got up and put on the clothes Giratina had made me and searched the house for the dining room. I didn't have to search long as I soon found the Dining room and in there there was a vary large table fit to accommodate at least thirty different people but only two chairs had breakfast near them.

I sat in one and ate my food of some pancakes and eggs while waiting for Giratina. She did not take long to come around. When I saw her I was a little surprised she instead of her more animal like forms was in her anthropomorphic form which sported the same red and Black colors as her original body.

She was waring clothes similar to what I was wearing. She sat down next to me. "Well how do I look?"she asked "Well quite honestly very attractive for a human like pokemon."I said. She seemed to like that as she smiled and ate her food quietly.

When we where done she got up put the dishes in a dishwasher she had and turned back into her origin form after starting the dishwasher."would you like to come with me to the human world we could spend some time together my pet and im sure you would like to see your world after two days of spending your time in the reverse world."Giratina said

I was delighted to see my world again but I hid the emotions from my face as to not insult Giratina's world besides the reverse world while rather gloomy was rather peaceful."sure I would like to go to the human world for awhile."

She smiled and quickly picked me up and placed me on her back where I held on to her as she exited the castle and floated around the reverse world for some time before we came to a portal like opening the had the image of the inside of a cave on the other side of it. We entered and Found ourselves inside a cave just like the image portrayed.

"Welcome to turnback cave a very interesting place in the human world and also the location to the portal to my realm. You might want to be careful and stick with me as there are a lot of high level golbats and other Pokemon in here."Giratina said

I nodded my understanding and Giratina floated over to an opening in the wall that led us to another room slightly different than the last. The next room was like the previous two but had a large pillar in it with a en-carving of some letter like Pokemon but I didn't bother to read them.

We ended up going through thirty more similar rooms before we came to a much larger entrance opening that had light shining through it. On the other side was a small lake that was several meters deeper than ground level.

Giratina ended up floating to the top of the pit lake and set me down near the edge and then turned into her altered form. She sat down next to me and smiled.

The area around turn-back cave was pretty gloomy considering that no one human or otherwise were around except Giratina and I. Also there was a dense fog that surrounded the area to a point where you could only see the lake and a little of the surrounding areas but everything onward was a white wasteland.

"Well what do you think?"asked Giratina."Well its kinda...well silent there's nothing here but you and me."

That seemed to turn down Giratina a little but I hoped it didn't hurt her feelings."Well if you want we can go to the city north of us for a while...there's more humans there plus I can wander around with you as I haven't been there much."

"Well ok but how are you going to remain...you know undetected,your not quite what everyone wants to see in the city.."I said."Don't worry I can change into a human form as well It was a gift from Arceus so we could explore human populations."Giratina said and with that her form started changing. When she was done changing the results where the image of a human young adult girl about the age of eighteen the same age as me. She had Black hair and red eyes,her face was smooth and delicate and she had a body to match.

"Well how do I look now."She asked."Well you look like a normal young adult woman except for the eyes the eyes are still your normal eyes so it looks odd on a human but im sure you can pass it up as something."I said."Well it doesn't matter right now we can worry about it in Veilstone."

Giratina nodded and changed back into her origin form and placed me on her back as she floated off north at a faster than running pace.

It was some time before we got to Veilstone city about half an hour on Giratina's back. Before we entered the city limits Giratina found a secluded spot to change her forms as so no one would see her. Once she was successfully changed she put on some clothes that where all black so she wouldn't go around naked and made my clothes so that they where more human like.

We entered the city and where instantly bombarded by the sounds of people and Pokemon talking and doing things.

The city was large and seemed to be in an area that was carved out of the rocky face in the ground so that buildings could be made. We didn't really stick around much as Giratina wanted to explore and I was curious as well.

We spent most of our time wandering and not finding much other than shops the occasional businesses as well as apartments and other buildings but my attention was drawn to a large six story tall shopping mall,gym,casino and red and white building near the center of the city.

I learned that the buildings where the veilstone department store,A Pokemon gym,Game corner and Pokecenter. Other than that we went to the department store and began browsing. Giratina seemed more interested in the electronic devices they had while I focused more on Pokemon items as I had never seen them before.

There where things to increase the speed of a Pokemon,revive them,capture them,Which I thought was kinda cruel to capture such intelligent beings and even moves to teach to them like flamethrower.

"looking to buy something sir ultra balls are half off this week."I looked up and found a female employee talking to me."Umm no im just browsing but thank you anyways."I said. She nodded and walked away to go help someone else.

"You aren't planning on becoming a trainer are you?If you are we might have to do something to you."someone said. I turned around and found a taller man about several years older than me standing there

"Excuse me?"I said. He scoffed."figures you wouldn't recognize me in my human form but I was sitting next to you and Giratina at yesterdays meeting."he said."wait your that larger pink thing with the pearls in its shoulders. What was you name again?"I asked."Palkia the being of space and dimensions."Palkia said

"Oh well do you want anythi"I almost said before I was cut off"Palkia what a pleasant surprise what are you doing here?" Giratina came out from behind a corner."If you must know I was drawn here by your little pet."Palkia pointed to me"He has a ripple effect on the world around him so I came to find out why before anything major happens."

"Ripple effect?"I asked. Palkia sighed it means something about your being isn't right or shouldn't be here.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and tell me how I did.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokemon but my OC Blake and this work of fan-fiction are mine.

* * *

><p>"Palkia your probably overreacting again like you did last time. I'm pretty sure that the ripple effect is harmless and Blake hasn't done anything to alter space."Giratina said<p>

"I just want to be sure I don't want our dimension imploding in on itself. All im asking is for a few minutes alone with him to see what the problem is,That's all."Palkia insisted

"Fine but if there is a single scratch on him when you get back I wont hesitate too kill you."

Palkia nodded and grabbed me by the hand and led me to the nearest bathroom. Palkia checked each stall and surrounding area for anyone else and then sealed the door shut so no one would bother us. Once he was done he focused on me.

"This will only take a minute human,all I will be doing is analyzing you to find the problem and then hopefully correct that problem."Palkia said

"This better not take long and it wont hurt will it?"I said

"No now stand still."

I stood still while Palkia began to glow a pink color. That glow then surrounded me and began seeping into my pores. The process tickled slightly but was otherwise painless.

"Interesting...you wouldn't happen to be from another dimension would you?"Palkia asked

"Um I don't know I just woke up here in the reverse world but I formerly lived in the united states in north America."I said

"Then there's your problem,There's no such thing as the united states or north America in our dimension. So guesses our you somehow crossed the dimensional line into our world or something brought you here. The later is more possible but not by much more."Palkia explained

"Wait what? I'm switched dimensions...how is that possible and does it effect me or this world?Tell me!"

"It will have little to no effect so you free to go."Palkia said

I sighed"So im OK...But wait if im in this dimension how do I get home to my dimension?"I asked

"That's the hard part. Its easy for me to travel by myself but I've never had a passenger so you could end up inside out or stuck between dimensions which is not the best place to be. I would suggest staying here with Giratina in this world until I can come up with a better solution."

"Oh Ok then." I sighed"Maybe it would be best if I stayed here besides I thought that this was just some far off island with different animals that was undiscovered by the main populace...Guess I was wrong...Besides I really like Giratina and I guess I can stay here."

Palkia nodded and unbound the door allowing me to leave. When I left the bathroom Giratina was there waiting for me.

"Well?"She asked

Palkia walked out of the bathroom as well."Hes OK but I found out that hes not from our dimension no big deal."

"What? Not from this world! How is that even possible...I mean I found it odd when he told me of places that I've never heard of but how did he cross the dimensional border?"Giratina asked

"I don't know but I know that hes OK being here and he wont cause any problems so I suggest you just leave it at that."Palkia said before leaving Giratina and I to ourselves.

Giratina looked at me with a worried look in her eyes." oh my god If I would of know that you weren't from here I would of tried to help you home but do you really want to go? I mean you have a home here and I love you and...and"

"Giratina calm down...I'm OK here and I love living with you so don't worry,I'm not causing any problems so I'm OK." I said

Giratina sighed"Fine but I kinda want to go home now,We can cuddle back there and maybe watch some TV together."

"Alright then lets go home."I said

The ride back home was uneventful the chirping of some Pokemon or the occasional beaver like Pokemon in the path but it did not take us long to reach turnback cave and then the portal to the reverse world. When we got home Giratina switched from her altered form to her origin form and lied down on her couch clutching me close as we watched some news.

The next few days ran the same course of us doing little to nothing and no events happened so we just hung around Giratina's home. Occasionally we would go the the human world and explore veilstone city some more but nothing other than that happened other than the fact that Giratina was a little worried about the dimensional crossing I had apparently gone through. it came time for another one of Arceus's weekly meetings with the Legendre and Giratina warped us off to the hall of origin.

Once there Giratina took the same spot that she was at next to Arceus and waited for the meeting to commence. The meeting itself wasn't very long as the legedarys didn't have much to talk about but when It was over everyone left except for Arceus,Giratina and I. It was then that Arceus approached us.

"I suspect that the human is doing well"Arceus said addressing me.

"Very hes so nice and I like him."Giratina said

"Good,good although I would like to watch over him for the next week to make sure he isn't doing anything harmful to the world as I have talked to Palkia and I want to make sure first hand that he isn't a problem."

"What!"Both me and Giratina said

"You cant expect me to just give him away so easily and didn't Palkia tell you that he isn't a problem.?"

"Yes but I want to be sure and I promise I wont hurt him."Arceus said

"...Fine but one week only that's all and If hes harmed I will attack you."Giratina said

"Good,good now then Blake was it come with me."

I was a little reluctant to go with Arceus but Giratina reassured me to go and I went. I still couldn't believe she was letting me go like that so easily and that I was letting myself go with her. But I still complied and said nothing about it despite what I was thinking.

Arceus led me to the doors behind the podium and opened them letting me in through first and then following while closing the door,That's when I saw Giratina create a portal and leave the hall of origin. I felt saddened to see her leave me here for a week but I pushed those feelings aside and looked around the room I was in.

The room was similar to Giratina's bedroom and had everyday appliances like a TV and bed large enough for Arceus and even a bathroom and kitchen.

"how do you like my domain Blake?"Arceus asked

"Why are you really keeping me here?"

Arceus was taken aback."What are you talking about?" she asked

"I mean your not keeping me here to check if im a threat to your world and I know it so tell me why your keeping me here!" I said

Arceus huffed."Fine but first let me ask you,do you know how lonely it get here after a few million years alone? No don't answer that because you don't know but it gets really lonely so Im asking you for a proposition."

"Go on."I said

Arceus continued"All I really want is to explore the world I made as I haven't been out in centuries and Im asking you to be the so called trainer that owns god so I can be free to stay in my form and travel."

"How do you know I wont just force you to fight or keep you shut in one of those pokeballs?" I asked

"Those pitiful things? You are clearly mistaken if you think I cant break out of one of those."She said

"Fine as long as I can be with Giratina again."

"Deal..." Arceus said" But first I want to take a week to prepare and get the supplies needed and today I want to test YOU out."

"Whats that supposed to mea..."

Arceus didn't waste any time and switched to her anthropomorphic form which was naked and tackled me onto the white sheets of her bed before pulling my clothes off.

"see what I mean? As I said I get lonely and im sure Giratina wont mind if I have you to myself for a few days to...fulfill my sexual needs.."

I didn't struggle as I knew it was hopeless against a goddess and because I didn't care much if she had sex with me.

Arceus than began stroking my dick softly as she went up and kissed me on the lips exploring my mouth with her tongue. Then she stopped and sat upright before standing and then pushed herself so that we where in the sixty nine position before starting to lick my cock.

I then eagerly started licking her cunt trying to get her to orgasm before me. We continued this game for several minutes before I licked at a sweet spot in her pussy that made Arceus give off a loud moan of bliss. Then she started to suck my dick trying to pleasure me even more but I continued to lick that sweet spot she had trying to get her to climax.

It wasn't long before she did letting off a very loud scream of bliss as she came on my face and in my mouth. The juices tasted good so I eagerly swallowed them before I felt myself reach orgasm cumming all over her face and in her mouth In turn which she swallowed as well.

"you have a good taste to you..."she said

"As do you"

Arceus smirked and then sat her self upright and positioned herself above my dick before impaling herself on it letting out a loud moan of bliss. She then started to move up and down my dick providing us both with pleasure. She then leaned down and kissed me on the lips again exploring my mouth with her tongue while having sex with me at the same time.

This lasted several minutes with her on top before I pushed her back and started fucking her hard. But then she stopped me with some kind of psychic power and pulled me out of her. Then she repositioned me to her other opening and forced me to fuck her in the ass.

The fit was tight but it provided me with more pleasure as her insides pulsed around my cock and it wasn't long before I felt myself reaching my peak. Then she leaned up and kissed me some more moaning into my mouth as I grunted back. Then I felt myself reach my peak and she reached hers.

I climaxed inside of her and left myself panting from exhaustion and she seemed worn out as well Then Arceus pushed my back turned me around and hugged me close to herself.

"Your pretty good Blake I cant wait for the rest of the week I can have you and maybe We can invite Giratina or someone else to join in. Would you like that?" Arceus asked

I nodded but was too tired to speak. Arceus grinned and let me fall to sleep saying that she would take the week to prepare and tell Giratina as well for the journey we would be taking. Then I felt myself fall to sleep in Arceus's arms.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and please tell me how I did by reviewing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokemon but my OC Blake and this fan-fiction are mine.

* * *

><p>Arceus was very loving. Trying to spend as much of her time around me,To which because she was lonely, When she wasn't doing something the world needed like make sure the whole universe didn't implode on itself.<p>

The week included a lot of sex and cuddling with her but it wasn't like I was objecting,although I did miss Giratina. By the time the seven days where up Arceus had magically come up with supplies for a long journey and stuffed it all in a backpack that was red and black fit for me.

"How did you get these?" I asked

"Well lets say im rich when it comes to the money used in this world." she said

I didn't care after she said that after all she was god here.

"Alright our little adventure is coming up and I still have yet to tell Giratina...But im sure she will come along with you and me after all she considers you hers."

Arceus had perfect timing because as soon as she finished her sentence a large Black portal appeared and out came Giratina in her origin form.

I expect you had a good time Arceus?" she said

"Yes he doesn't seem to affect the universe so..."Arceus was cut off

"Save the bull,I know all you did was have sex with Blake this whole week its pretty obvious otherwise I wouldn't have given him to you."Giratina said with a smirk

Arceus seemed taken aback in fact surprised.

"Um err well then OK yes I did have sex with him and I must say you have a good find."She said

Giratina smiled "Well that good now is there anything else you would like to talk about before the weekly meeting today?"

"Yes in fact I plan on inviting you with me to go on a small tour of my world and I want to take Blake along too..."Arceus said

Giratina just smiled and said"Sure id love to come along and so would Blake so count us in."

Arceus seemed relived to here this but instead of speaking she just nodded and left the room. Giratina just floated there before turning,going to,and finally hugging me close with her tentacles. I hugged back and we had a slight moment together before Arceus shouted after us to get into the meeting room with her before the other legendary arrived.

It took little time for the other legendary to arrive and the meeting was uneventful and boring and it only lasted half an hour with me spending most of my time trying not to fall asleep on Giratina's back then t came to the point in which Arceus explained that she was going to travel her world some to get out and that Giratina would be coming with her as well as me.

The other legendary seemed shocked by what she said and soon started asking questions like who would keep the world in check and how long she would be gone and Arceus answered them all simply and surely with answers like the world will be in check on its own and so forth.

Soon all answers where given and soon later everyone left. It was then that Arceus decided it was time to go but first she wanted to register herself and Giratina to Poke-balls for extra precaution and she did so by revealing two extra poke-balls she had and giving them to me.

I had never used a Poke-balls so I needed some instruction that Arceus was willing to give and by the time she was done,Which was about five minutes, I found that I could enlarge and make the poke-ball smaller by pressing a button,release any given Pokemon by pressing a much harder to press button and that to capture a Pokemon all I had to do was throw the device at any given Pokemon which would be Arceus and Giratina.

I wasn't exactly comfortable with confining them to a small device even for a second but I was reassured they could get out of it anytime due to their extraordinary power so I halfheartedly tossed the devices at both of them and they where engulfed by a red light and where soon in the devices as they began shaking back and forth. When they stopped shaking and clicked shut then they reopened and both Giratina and Arceus reappeared.

"There now we are done and we can continue now let us depart the old fashioned way and travel through mount coronet. It will be cold so inside your backpack I have provided a jacket for you Blake."Arceus said

I nodded and searched through my backpack until I came across a neatly folded black and red jacket. It was designed to keep warmth in so I didn't bother about getting too cold but I still knew I would be cold.

We then traveled through the large golden doors that led out of the hall of origin and where immediately greeted by Rayquaza,Zekrom,Reshiram and the pitch black Pokemon Darkrai. Arceus seemed surprised to still see them here and so did Giratina as they thought they left but apparently they did not.

"Might I still ask why the four of you are still here?"Arceus asked

"We have been talking and the four of us have come to a conclusion...If it would be alright we darkrai,Reshiram,zekrom and I would like to also come with...If it would be ok with you mistress Arceus."Rayquaza said.

Arceus seemed to ponder this for a few minutes and soon she came to a conclusion."Well it is Ok for me but I would like to know Blake's point of view.."Arceus looked towards me"If it is in your best interests."

I pondered this for several minutes deciding the ups and downs of having a seven member team consisted of gods and a human and I came to the conclusion that it would be alright. By the time I was done thinking everyone had their eyes on me.

"Sure I don't really mind if more people tag along,But no more im bad with large groups."I said

This pleased them all and soon Arceus was handing me more Pokeballs and I was tossing them at eatch legendary who didn't bother to resist. Once all of them where captured they burst out of the devices and thanked me for letting them come along.

"Now we can go...I have no reason to visit mt. Coronet again so as soon as where at spear pillar we can go to the city of hearthome and begin our little adventure."Arceus said

I nodded again and so did everyone else and soon we found ourselves at a crystal clear stairway that seemed to lead down a mile. It was then that I felt Giratina grab me and place me on her back saying"I wouldn't fall there" and traveling down the stairs that I assumed led to spear pillar.

Spear pillar itself was a bunch of broken ruins featuring mostly pillars that had been demolished or had fallen over due to something hitting them. Other than that there wasn't much there unless you counted two large portals that where blue and pink.

"And here we have the two portals leading to the dimensions of palkia and dialga both rivals two one another as you can see by the toppled and demolished pillars around us thought no one can enter them except the two counterparts and me."Arceus said

I actually didn't bother with the portals and just sat on Giratina's back until we began flying though the air above Mt. Coronet. It was a wonderful and scary sensation that ran though me when we where miles above ground flying. Everyone except me of course had a way a flying around so no one was uncounted for.

It took about an hour till the city came in sight and we all landed about several miles from the city as to not attract attention to ourselves and then as another precaution Arceus, Giratina, Rayquaza, Zekrom, Reshiram and darkrai retreated into their balls and stayed their until I finally entered the city.

The city itself was large and had many buildings but was not very populated I found out that the main attractions where the gym,Amity square and a Pokemon contest hall. The gym and contest hall I avoided and sent myself to amity square where apparently Pokemon could wander freely with others and their trainers.

When I finally was in the square I found it was instead a very large park filled with humans and various creatures I was greeted by some and ignored by others but I found myself looking for a deserted area where six god could be alone and at peace away from others. It took time but I soon found a perfect little area surrounded by trees that was when I let the six legendary out of the devices.

They all seemed to stretch as if they slept in an odd position and soon that all started taking in their surroundings before finally all of them resting around the area talking with each other. Zekrom and Reshiram where in a conversation about their home region Unova. Rayquaza and darkrai where talking with Arceus and Giratina found herself wrapping her tentacles around me lovingly and just cuddling with me.

Though our solitude was soon interrupted.

* * *

><p>Please tell me how I did I would like feedback I know im not the best writer but I try and thank you for reading.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokemon but this work of fan-fiction and my OC Blake are mine.

* * *

><p>And then it happened, two people,Two simple human beings walked in on us. Its not like we where doing anything wrong we where just hanging out talking and relaxing but due to me we quickly where discovered after leaving so soon. Because I decided that amity square a place filled with people and Pokemon was a good place to relax with six legendary beings one of which was holding me up lovingly.<p>

It was just two humans who quickly ran and brought others. There where to many faces and two many people surrounding us. Although Arceus and Giratina seemed to like the ooo's and awww's of others I found I couldn't take the situation and soon I found myself running away from there to hide. I knew they couldn't be captured by Poke-balls so Giratina and the others where safe.

I soon found a large hut made from sandstone that was hollow inside and bare of anything and I hid inside. I found myself slightly afraid of the attention of other human beings as I had when I was in my world, With my friends and family.

It wasn't long before Giratina came after me. She just appeared out of thin air and found me. She didn't say anything as she new just then I wasn't comfortable around other humans so she just went inside the hut and wrapped her body around mine providing warmth and caring to me. She seemed sad to see me uncomfortable and in the way I was. Then the others started appearing followed by the other humans. Giratina shielded me from view and Arceus made it clear that the humans should go away by launching a blast of light into the air scaring them off. It was then that Rayquaza spoke up.

"Trouble with others I see"She said

I nodded and allowed Giratina to wrap her tentacle like appendages around me.

"If we would of know we would have gotten out of their sooner before those humans found us. I could sense their presence but I guess my desire to be admired by others got over me...Im sorry Blake I didn't know..."Arceus said

I nodded and shook myself from Giratina's grasp."Can we at least just find ourselves a hotel or something and settle down for today?"

Arceus nodded."Fine but tomorrow I want to explore this city more with or without you whichever you prefer, As the local populace probable all know of our presence I can teleport us to the most luxurious hotel in this city and we can rest up for today. Then tomorrow we can all explore a little.

Then I recalled Reshiram,Zekrom and Rayquaza as they where to big to fin in a normal room and Arceus as well as Giratina changed into their anthro forms but dressed in outfits in their represented color and Darkrai stayed the way he was. Then Arceus teleported us to the hotel.

We then found ourselves in a very luxurious hotel lobby filled with little to no one else besides a receptionist and a few others. The people where startled by the sudden appearance of four people in the lobby and where even more astonished to see Arceus,Giratina and where a little disproving of darkrai. Arceus shrugged them off and I tried my best to do the same and then Arceus went up to the receptionist asked for the biggest and best room they had and paid for it.

We then went up an elevator ride to the top floor and went into a room labeled five oh three. There where others in the hallway and many just gawked at the sight of me just walking with several legendary in anthro forms not involving Darkrai.

The room was a large white painted space with the first and main room including several couches and a large flat screen TV,The couches where red and the carpet was a White color same as the room. The second room was a large bathroom with a large tub for taking baths as well as a toilet,sink,closet with washing machine and dryer and several towel racks. The last two rooms where bedrooms both with king sized beds with red sheets.

Darkrai took the first bedroom and Arceus and Giratina insisted to bunk with me in the final bedroom. Everyone else just stayed in the Poke-balls for the night Arceus saying they would be alright as time passed faster in the device. We decided the sleep for the night and soon I was in bed with Arceus on one side of me and Giratina on the other both cuddling next to me lovingly.

When we awoke their was light shining through one of the windows signifying daytime so I got up at the protest of Arceus and Giratina and put on the clothes made from shadows that Giratina made me. I then walked outside the bedroom and sat on one of the couches and turned on the TV to a local news network. On screen it showed a woman news reporter with blond hair and green eyes who was wearing a red dress standing in front of the same hotel we where staying at and talking about none other than me and the legendary Pokemon I had brought.

"During yesterday a young man brought several legendary Pokemon to amity square and has recently purchased a room in the hotel behind me. Although no one knows the man it is assumed he is a Pokemon trainer and has successful captured several legendary including the alpha Pokemon revered by many as god known as Arceus and the demon god known as Giratina. It is unknown when the young man will head out but it is sure that many will challenge him and many wish to see him compete." the news reporter said

I heard a snicker and turned around to see Arceus and Giratina fully dressed.

"Captured us ya right we LET you capture us for our own gain but she is right Many will challenge us and no doubt gangs will seek us out but I would like to see them get by me without shitting themselves and running home crying to mommy."Giratina said

"Well yeah but I really wish I didn't have so much attention on myself in makes me nervous."

"Its a shame but well cope besides Id like to actually get some breakfast in me before I explore this city a little more...Will you please come with me Blake it REALLY appreciate it."Arceus said with a wink

I just huffed and nodded before the three of us waited for Darkrai and headed down to a restaurant for breakfast. Breakfast wasn't very long and luckily no one was their to bother us besides an overly excited waiter and cook who did their best to satisfy us with a free breakfast and excellent service.

When we finally got out of their we where ambushed by several reporters and people trying to know my name and interview us but Arceus did not want to do that and hid us from view so we could get away. Darkrai went of somewhere and I was left with both Arceus and Giratina who wanted to tour the city with me. We ended up walking around for hours enjoying the sights and stores being constantly ambushed by people who made me nervous and reporters but each time we got away.

Eventually We came across a poffin making store and Both Arceus and Giratina begged me to make them some so we went inside and talked to the store owner we with a small payment provided us with berries and directed us to several cooking pots and gave us each a large spoon for mixing. The owner didn't seem to mind Arceus or Giratina so we set to work making poffins. The process involved mixing the berries in with a thick batter and mixing it constantly until it was done. I soon found different berries made different poffins that could turn out sour,sweet,bitter and other tastes depending on which berries I mixed together or just put one berry in at a time.

I found that Arceus liked sweet poffins and Giratina like sour poffins so I took lots of berries that came out with those results and made several dozen poffins. Arceus and Giratina ate them enjoying the tasted and thanking me for them. We then went to amity Square again and released Zekrom and the others so they could stretch and enjoy themselves with Arceus warning us of others if they came by so we could relocate.

Eventualy we all tired ourselves out and returned to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon is not mine but this work of fan-fiction and my OC Blake belong to me.

* * *

><p>I was running,From what I do not know but I knew if it caught me I was doomed and everything I would have accomplished in my life would be a failure. It was just a long dark Grey hallway with what seemed two bottomless Black pits on either side and a walkway sprawling forward forever. But it was forward or die. If I stopped I was dead,If I slowed I was dead, If I turned around I was dead,If I jumped who knows what would happen but my best option was run.<p>

So I did just that I ran but why was I running in the first place why was I running? The questions kept coming back too me. And then I heard it...A voice familiar and loving calling for me, And I knew I was near the end...I had too be. And then as the voice got louder I recognized it,Giratina,And I was overjoyed sensations of satisfaction that I made it flowed through me. And then I made it,The hallway ended and there she was in all her glory as a god With the same gold headdress and black and red coloring,She was in her altered form and As I approached she slowly changed to her origin form, The form I knew most.

But then I saw her eyes,her normal blood red eyes where no longer there just empty holes of blackness and I realized this thing was not Giratina but something else. When it realized I knew it wasn't her it attacked,Lashing out with a blood red claw focused on tearing me in half. But the hit never came,Instead I was wisped away gone from that horrible scene that brought me pain and suffering. And I realized I was panting from the running,scared of the monster that appeared to be the one I cared for and sad that it wanted me dead. The last emotion I did not know why I was sad but the feeling came too me.

And then I looked around and saw nothing just an empty room filled with nothing but a black abyss all around and I shook my head clearing myself of all thoughts and started walking In what I hoped was north and What felt like hours went by but I knew it was only five minutes. And then I saw a blue sphere,No it wasn't just a sphere but a planet,My planet,Earth not the Pokemon world,Not Sinnoh,Not the hall of origin but plain old earth. And it was beautiful I could see sprawling cities,lush forests,High mountains and blue oceans. Everything I remember was there including my home town which I could see perfectly down to every person and detail.

But then I felt tired and sleepy so I layed down and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was no longer near a replica of earth,But next to Arceus and Giratina who where both sleeping on either side of me breathing softly. So I got up careful not to awake them put on clothes and walked out of the hotel room,into the lobby, and out into the early morning.

The first thing I did was find the nearest open diner and walked in sitting down in a booth pulling out a credit card that Arceus had presented me last night for my own expenses. I ordered a small breakfast and drink and waited for the order to come through. I could feel I was restless so I constantly drifted in and out of sleep. By the third time that happened I realized there was someone across from me,She had blond hair with black hair ornaments coming of her head, she was shapley and very pretty but was clearly older than me, She was wearing a black dress and seemed interested in me.

"Umm hello?"I said weakly

she smiled and spoke up"Hello im Cynthia"She said holding out her hand. I shook it and brought it back to my side.

"Umm do you want something?"

"No I was just eating and realized you seemed restless something wrong?"

I blinked and tried to remember if something was wrong and If I should tell it to a complete stranger or keep it to myself. In the end I decided to tell her my problems as she clearly was just trying to strike up a conversation with me and It would be nice to talk with someone other than Arceus or Giratina.

"Just remembering memories, I just seemed to remember them and they impact me a whole lot." I said

"Oh well memories can be some of the best or worst things to us all,Some can influence us or tear us apart. I hope your memories are good and not bad I know mine are."

I smiled at that"Im just remembering my old hometown and family is all."

It was her turn to smile"Oh where you from Id like to know."

I frowned "I don't think you would know it its not from around here im traveling with myself and my Pokemon no one else but were exploring the city some...By the way you haven't asked me my name I think we should both be formal...Im Blake."

"Nice too meet you Blake as I said im Cynthia."

At that moment the waiter came back and gave me my breakfast, She seemed to be staring at Cynthia for some reason or another but soon left us alone.

"So what you doing in hearthome?" I asked

"Just wandering I planned on going to Mt. Coronet and exploring some ruins."

"You mean spear pillar?"I said

"Yea there I was always interested in mythology involving legendary Pokemon and such I planned on looking into the myth of Arceus but some say that there's this boy who is in hearthome who captured the god as well a several sinnoh,Hoenn and Unovan Pokemon legendary."

"Oh then you found him"I said before realizing I said it.

"Your him the one who captured Arceus oh my god can I meet them...Well actually I don't want to bother you or the mighty god Pokemon. But its so interesting to meet you I have so many Questions I want to ask and I..."

Cynthia was talking on and on like an excited school girl but before I knew it she stopped.

"Oh im sorry I just don't know when to stop talking."She said

"Its OK I understand but if you want I can let you meet her...Arceus I mean and Giratina and the rest if their willing."

"you would do that? I mean really you just met me and don't know who I am."

"Well im making a big exception here and Its nice to talk to someone other than A god for once and instead a human like me."

"Thank you so much I have so many questions but Ill save them."

I ate my meal an paid for it and then took Cynthia to the hotel where I was staying. We didn't make it into the lobby before I was ambushed By both Arceus and Giratina in their anthro forms who both takled me and where holding me close telling me they wish I hadn't gone out without them. And then they realized I had company.

"And you are?"Giratina asked

Cynthia started to talk but was interrupted by Arceus."Shes Cynthia the Sinnoh Pokemon champion she has a nack for Pokemon mythology including me and you Giratina and Im sure she has question but first I have questions for Blake."

Arceus turned to me and asked my various question like where I went and how I met her of all people and I answered each question appropriately. Before long she was out of question for me and focused back on Cynthia.

"And Im sure you have questions as well?"

Cynthia smiled but shook her head."I did have questions but they can wait for later its an honor just to meet you and Blake as well as the mighty Giratina I imagined you both as male but I guess I was wrong."

Arceus chuckled"Well we can change gender so most in-vision us as male but in reality most Legendary stay in female form with some exceptions like Zekrom and Darkrai but we can all change gender at will but I find this form more appropriate for both me and Blake."

I blushed"Um yeah."

Cynthia raised an eye at me but shrugged it off."I know what Im about to say would be kinda big but could I travel with you it would be a life long dream for me and well kinda cool."

Arceus seemed taken aback but she soon decided for it for reasons unknown but decided to let her tag along. Cynthia seemed so excited and wouldn't stop talking but soon she tired out and offered my to show me her team of Pokemon if I showed mine. So we soon departed for amity Square and found an open field where the large legendary could safely be in without bumping into anything and I released Zekrom,Reshiram,Rayquaza and Darkrai appeared from nowhere aswell as have Arceus and Giratina turn into their respective forms.

Cynthia then released six Pokemon a large shark like dragon type called Garchomp, A purple slug called gastradon, A blue jackal call lucario, a purple spirit called spirritomb, a plant like woman called roserade and finally a serpent called milotic. The Pokemon seemed astounded to see the legendary and soon whent into battle poses but Cynthia calmed them down saying"Their not your opponents"

We then talked for an hour about things like where she was from what her Pokemon where who my Pokemon where and such things and I could tell that traveling with her would be a fun time.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review and tell me if I did good.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Pokemon and never will but this work of fan-fiction and my OC Blake belong to me.

* * *

><p>We had a good time at amity square we all got much needed exercise and time to mess around doing what we wanted. Mostly we just all talked in a nice open field were luckily no one disturbed us. Cynthia and I talked about who she was and who I was as well as about her Pokemon and how long she had each and I explained How I met the legendary Pokemon but left out all the sex we had as too keep it secret from her. Arceus and Giratina joined in and everyone else just talked with each other about things I didn't care about but I could sense someone was watching me that wasn't an outside source.<p>

We all eventually tired ourselves out and returned to the Hotel where I found that Cynthia was more or less camping outside the city limits and I offered to buy her a room but she refused and returned too her camp site. Reshiram and zekrom said they wanted too explore the city themselves and I let them as well as Rayquaza stay out of the poke-balls at their will. Arceus Giratina and I returned to our room and we all soon fell asleep in each others arms.

I awoke inside the same area I was in at the end of my dream last night and found myself staring at the replica of Earth. It was so life like but much smaller as if a hologram. I studied the replica and found that it seemed to react as if in real time. Tiny ant like People walked on city streets,rain,snow and sunshine seemed to flow with the natural balance of earth and even a storm was brewing of the coast of the west coast of the United States. Animals even walked around as If I wasn't there.

I spent what felt like hours staring and observing the life like earth but soon It had too end. Somewhere between fifteen and twenty minutes observing I felt something tug on me and pull me back. I protested the force but I found I could do nothing about it and soon found myself drifting away.

When I awoke for real I found Giratina on top of me holding her head close to mine embracing me in the morning light. I smiled but was sad to see my dreams go away like every other time.

"Morning Blake,sleep well?"Arceus asked

"Not with Giratina trying to suffocate me with hugs but other than that I had a pleasant dream...Reminded me of home and made me feel better and I'm kinda unhappy about seeing it go."I said

"Well aren't you happy to see me in the morning trying to wake you up?"Giratina said with a disappointed face

"Of course I am"I said trying to cheer her up. Giratina smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We then all had a very nice bath together and got dressed to go and find breakfast. After our quick breakfast we found Zekrom and Reshiram outside the hotel surrounded by others who wanted a glimpse at them,but when they found us they quickly scared them off and came over too us. We asked them question about where they went but they wouldn't answer us and we soon let them be.

"If you two don't mind"Reshiram said Gesturing towards Arceus and Giratina"We actually decided we would like to spend some time with Blake get to know who will be our supposed trainer and we still haven't explored the rest of the city and Id rather not have a poke-ball chucked at me every couple of minutes."

Arceus and Giratina ran it thought their heads for awhile but soon agreed and let Reshiram and Zekrom take me away from them. I was reluctant to go because I was sure this would somehow lead to more sex but instead they did what they said. All we did for most of the afternoon was explore the rest of the city that they hadn't explored,I made them poffins and we bought some nice jewelry and memorabilia for them. Many People where excited to meet us but we where able to avoid them as much as possible but every while someone would find us and go crazy at how I"Owned" several legendary .We eventually tired ourselves out and we returned to the hotel where we found Cynthia waiting for us.

"Have a good time Blake walking around with two large legendary Pokemon? From what I hear many have been bothering you but I can see you where still able to go shopping for whatever Zekrom and Reshiram wanted though."

"Yea we where bothered many times but we got away and I really just want to sleep I think tomorrow I'm going to ask Arceus If we can travel to the next city and wander around there."

"That's good Ill come with like we agreed on and travel with you Id still like to learn more from the legendary Pokemon you have."

I nodded and tried to head past Cynthia but Zekrom grabbed me and before I could yell he had taken off into the sky with Reshiram. IT was then that I knew what they wanted,I was right,And if I was lucky they would try to at least bond with me first. They took me well beyond the city limits of hearthome somewhere where no one not even Arceus or Giratina could find me without extensive searching.

Once they knew we where well beyond the city limits they started descending into a forest. Once they landed is when Zekrom released me at my protesting. I didn't run off because I already knew it was pointless since they could easily catch up and find me. Then they began to speak.

"Hmm do you know why we brought you hear Blake?"Zekrom asked

"Its obvious you just want to get with me. Besides why would you come so far away from Arceus and Giratina unless you plan on killing me or fucking me."I said

"Smart...I like that in a guy but we also came here to try and bond with you a little as well be under you for a few months at the most and besides its better to be in good relations with you seeing as your Arceus and Giratina's little pet."Reshiram said

I frowned and I realized that despite previous encounters I wasn't happy as being though up as a pet to something better than myself. But I quickly dismissed that thought and got a better hold of my situation. I was stuck,That's for one,with two Pokemon,that's two,who want to 'bond' with me,that's three. I didn't have much time to think because I was grabbed by Reshiram who held me close and started caressing me particularly my head which was giving me a slight pleasure.

"Someone seems to like being caressed on the head,maybe we can get started."Reshiram said while stopping.

Reshiram then parted some feathers around her crotch area and exposed her sex for me too see. It was a light pink color and was bigger than I thought I could pleasure due to her size but she didn't think so as I had been able to pleasure Giratina in her origin form. So as soon as her sex was exposed she took off my clothes gently and to my dismay I found I was rock hard. She cooed and quickly impaled herself with myself. She would slowly move me back and forth the way Giratina would in an attempt to pleasure me and herself...And it worked. I found myself in a state of pleasures Reshiram pushed me in as far as I would go.

I managed to look around slightly and found Zekrom pleasuring himself to the image in front of him. He had a massive cock that was big...really big and as he watched I could see some pre coming from the tip of it as he masturbated. Then what he did next I didn't really expect. Zekrom rose and walked over to us and got Reshiram to stop moving me back and forth and lined up his cock to my ass.

There was a lot of pain as he thrust forward but he only did it little by little so I could take the pain. Once he was finally in all the way my rear end ached and I could feel his cock hitting my prostate. It was an odd pleasure but it felt good being taken by another male and for some reason I felt good being the submissive one and I found that I was confused at which point I was in did I want to be the leader or be the follower?

I was soon taken out of by thoughts as Reshiram started moving me again and Zekrom started thrusting forward little by little as to not hurt me more. We kept this up for a good thirty minutes before I felt myself close. The two Pokemon didn't try any new positions and got right to the point. I could also tell that Reshiram and Zekrom where close to as they seemed more tired and panted more, But they kept up trying to get me to reach orgasm first.

Reshiram continued to thrust me in and out of her and Zekrom started to make bigger thrust in and out of me. It was then that I reached my orgasm and spilled my seed inside of Reshiram. Zekrom continued his assault on me and It wasn't long before Reshiram reached orgasm herself. Then after ten more minuted Zekrom finally reached his climax.

Zekrom spilled a lot inside of me but halfway through he pulled out and soaked me and Reshiram in his cum. Some of it got in my mouth and It tasted salty put I found I liked the taste and Reshiram was licking me clean with her tongue. Then Zekrom did the unexpected again turned me around and kissed me full on the lips.

It was then that we all got up and found a small pond to wash up in I cleaned myself and Reshiram and zekrom helped and soon I found myself on Reshiram's back flying back to the city fully clothed. The ride back was shorter than before and we found the city ok and soon We where back at the hotel with no one there.

I quickly said my goodbyes to Both the legends and made my way up to my room where I was greeted by a less than amused Giratina and Arceus and I knew I would be answering a lot of questions about what happened...and I intended not to lie.

* * *

><p>Please review and I thank you for reading.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon isn't mine but my OC Blake belongs to me as well as this story.

* * *

><p>I wasn't the lying type,Never was,Never will be. So I told them flat out,I,Blake, who loved Giratina and Arceus had had sex with Reshiram and Zekrom...and enjoyed it. At first they seemed confused,not understanding and then they seemed relived,which was odd. But then they told me that they where just glad I wasn't harmed or anything and where actually quite surprised that I had had sex with another male even though I had told Giratina I was bi.<p>

"We somewhat expected something but we more expected you to get hurt or you to get into some argument over something stupid like why you where chosen to act as a trainer...And then we would of have had to tell them we fucked you more than once and where rather fond of you."Giratina said

"Why didn't you come after me anyways?"I said back

"Well the whole getting hurt thing went away pretty quickly when we saw you where actually shopping with them...So yes we watched you until you where snatched up by Zekrom and flew off, And let me tell you we had to tell a big lie to Cynthia to keep her off of you."Arceus said

So there it was,I was OK,Arceus and Giratina where OK,Zekrom and Reshiram where more than pleased, and Cynthia was off my back. So all in all everything was well. So I told Arceus of my want to move on to the next town which I had found out was solaceon town where the main Pokemon daycare was located in the region and I had found I would like to learn more about Pokemon with physical experience and The area was next on the map.

Arceus agreed to call all the legends with us to move on to the next town tomorrow and we all bundled up for the night to sleep. When morning came we all woke nearly at the same time and we went down for breakfast Which was uneventful. Finally after breakfast was done we all got together,calling Reshiram,Zekrom,Darkrai and Rayquaza together who had been doing their own things in the city and surrounding areas and all prepared to leave after signing out of the hotel.

When we questioned Cynthia if she would like a ride she declined and said she would catch up herself. So the legends and I departed for solaceon. The initial flight from hearthome to the small town was also uneventful besides the common flying Pokemon flying in the skies with us and admiring us. Though from above we could see trainers and Pokemon alike on the ground.

Finally after a couple of hours of flying we reached our destination. Since the area didn't have a hotel we had to check in with the Poke-center and rent a room their with a lot of suspicious eyes following me which unnerved me.

"Since I'm here I'm going to check out the daycare and see if I cant learn a thing or two you two can come with or do whatever you like I don't care."I said

"I'm coming with you to make sure you aren't hurt or anything,Wouldn't want to lose my favorite toy now." Giratina said

"I'm going to look at the area for awhile you two have fun,Especially you Blake."Arceus said while winking to me

The daycare was what It said it was,A daycare for Pokemon, A place where any trainer could come and go keeping their Pokemon or allowing them time to be free for a wile. Their where all kinds of Pokemon I saw while looking over the fence,From small dragons to large sea creatures. They where all kinds of cute to dangerous. And then it dawned on me,these creatures where stronger than me despite being cute.

And then I remembered but I felt like I had never forgotten in the first place. I remembered how useless I would always feel back in my world,How I would cry to myself on nights and take pills to make myself feel better. I remembered the agony and frustration that pushed and pulled at my very being. I remembered everything.

How I was diagnosed with depression years ago,how angry I was and then how sad and hopeless. And then I felt how worn out I was despite my age. It all came back. And then I had no desire to be seen by anything Pokemon or human and I could feel tears at my eyes. Before I knew it I was running back to the poke-center crying my head off.

And before I knew it I was wrapped up in Blankets in a locked room with no-one their with me. That didn't last long though soon Giratina found a way through the door using her powers and she was their to comfort me like always. But her presence brought me more pain because she was something better than me. She was a god,and I...I was nothing in my own eyes again. Not a soldier,not a doctor,not a god, not even human anymore. I was a wreck. A bitter shell of what was once a man. And the sad part was that this is who I was to myself.

So I cried into Giratina's chest while she tried to comfort me with words and hugs, but they where no good..Not anymore,I was just her little pet and nothing more at that moment she seemed to be the root of all evil she wasn't helping. But even though,I still enjoyed her company,Even if I hated what she was. To be nothing in the presence of a god was unsettling and I hated it,everything and myself at the time. How I had just lost it a few minutes ago,How I was a small pawn for two gods,How I was in this world.

It was a good hour before I calmed down enough to talk with Giratina,and the first thing I said was one word"Why"

"Why what?"Giratina said

"Why am I here,Why am I so weak,Why can my mind break so easily while others can't,why am I a toy to a god even though,why does despite my best effort I return to my depressed ways?"I said

"Your not weak your mind is more structured than everyone else and you have to get used to it,I don't consider you a toy anymore you more my lover than anything and you will be able to get over depression I know you will."

"If my mind is so structured why can't I use it,If im not your toy how come you said you didn't want to lose your favorite toy earlier and how will I stop being sad?huh answer me."

Giratina didn't say anything after that just sighed and hugged me closer. I was so sad but she was now helping me and I knew it. But it wasn't enough not yet. Giratina could sense my distrust of her but even though she somehow got me to my feet and into the bathroom,and finally into the tub after stripping me down. She intended to let me relax and watch over me at the same time.

She turned on the tap and slowly watched to tub fill with warm water until it was almost full before turning it off. Then she began cleaning me with tears in her eyes. I could tell she cared,but I sill felt like nothing. Giratina continued to rub me down with a soft sponge until I was clean,Then she left the room and allowed me to rest.

I sat there in the tub for a good wile thinking about myself. It was annoying being so weak difficult even having everything done for you. But I still managed to move myself out of the tub,drain it,dry myself off,and get dressed again.

When I got out of the bathroom I noticed that Arceus was there and was heavily talking to Giratina about me. But I ignored them and headed to bed where I felt myself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't until later that I felt both Arceus and Giratina slip under the covers with me,and then just barley I felt some happiness

* * *

><p>Thabk you for reading and please tell me how I did and I know this chapter was a little shorter than usual.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Pokemon but this work of fan-fiction and my OC Blake belong to me

* * *

><p>Something was wrong,I could feel it. I was alone,Arceus and Giratina weren't besides me like they would be in the mornings. It wasn't a day they said they where doing anything,And they where always their when I woke. But I could no longer feel their warmth next to me. I realized even more something was wrong when I opened my eyes. I was no longer in the same white room of a Pokemon center,But instead I was in my own room back on earth,My earth.<p>

Thoughts came to surface and raced through my head at the same time. I wasn't in the Pokemon world anymore. Arceus,Giratina,Reshiram,Zekrom,Darkrai and Rayquaza didn't exist. It was all one lengthy dream. But something was wrong,and I couldn't place it. So I cried over my loss of people who loved me.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that someone barged into my room with a nine millimeter pistol aiming it at me that I stopped crying and looked up. I was right I was in my earth and right their to prove it was my own father,aiming a gun at me ready to shoot. But then he had a look of recognition on his face and lowered the gun.

"Blake?" My father said

"Umm,who else?" I replied back

Then he did the unexpected and hugged me as If he had lost me,crying into my shoulder and mumbling something incompressible. I had no Idea what was going on so I just patted him on the back and tried to figure things out,when He stopped crying and looked me in the eyes.

"Three years,Three exactly since you disappeared off the face of the earth. And you chose to come back now after three years time, We all thought you where dead,Possibly killed yourself over grief. Where were you Blake." He said before crying again.

I had no Idea what was going on but if my father wasn't crazy then I had been gone fore three years time and no longer. What had happened,Where was my family,what happened to the world I left. The only person who would tell me was my own father and he was busy crying over thinking he lost me.

So I calmed him down and started asking questions,First I found that my mother was still living in a small apartment,near collapse at her grief of losing me,My brother was a police man for the Oregon county and my dad was still a professional fireman for the same county and in the same state as my mother.

Once I learned what happened in the outside world,Which wasn't much other than my family, My dad started asking me questions like where I had been. Obviously I couldn't go around telling him I was in a dream world of magnificent creatures and monsters call Pokemon so I told him I would tell him later,trying to keep him off me for a while so I could get my bearings.

Once I was set and found nothing in my room disturbed over the last three years I got my dad to sit down at the table and calm down. Once he was calm enough he seemed so happy to see me again and immediately hugged me.

"So much time has passed but so little has happened in the last three years and you don't seem to have aged much. Where have you been Blake? We missed you...all of us."My father said

"I don't know if you would believe me if I told you where I had been dad."I said before being distracted by a sound coming from the other room.

"Whose here?"I asked

My father chuckled"You aren't going to believe who showed up here on our doorstep the day you disappeared."

At that the sound of walking came and soon it was accompanied by the figure of a tall bi-pedal fox with black fur and a long flowing red mane as well as several red markings across its body. It was obviously a Pokemon.

"Oh hello I didn't know you had company Steve, I am zoroark,zork for short as a nickname and you are?"It said

"This is the person Ive been talking about all these years. This is my youngest son Blake,Hes finally returned to us."My dad looked at me"Well go on isn't he something Blake?"

I had my mouth slightly open and was staring."Dad about where ive been."

I explained the story of where I awoke in the Pokemon world and haw just today I woke up back here in the house,excluding all the sex, As well as telling my father that the zoroark was a Pokemon and while I was surprised I already knew what it was.

"So that's where you been,but what gets me is that its been three years here and only a couple of weeks their,If it wasn't for Zork id have never believed you...But you say you met several gods their? Arceus and Giratina where the ones around you most where are they? And how did you get back here all of a sudden?"

I didn't know the answer to that question so I just shook my head. I didn't know how I got back,But I was sure that I missed Giratina and Arceus and hoped they would find me. Either way I was kinda happy to see my father again and surprised to see a zoroark in the human world. We talked most of the day away and nothing new happened so I soon decided I would go to bed in my old room. When I was finally undressed and ready to go to bed Zork came into my room.

"you know I didn't expect you to have disappeared into my world or me disappearing into your world but it looks like you finally made it back to your proper world..I just hope your here to stay for your family's sake."Zork said

"I hope so too but im going to miss Arceus,Giratina and all the rest of the legends while im here."I said"But I will manage."

"Good good well now that we know each other why don't we get more...Acquainted. You know get to know each other more."Zork said with a devious grin.

"Are you just planning on fucking me?"I said

"Maybe,Maybe not,but it is on my mind if your asking. Besides you are quite handsome and Id love to ravish you without the rape of course but with you approval. If your open top that sort of thing."Zork said

I didn't know I was bi and I had done it with Zekrom who was much bigger than zork by a long-shot. But he was the first to actually ask me before having sex with me so I did the one thing I could think of and said yes.

I was immediately bombarded by kisses and licks from Zork who explored my mouth with his tongue and hugged me close. He then laid me back onto my back and got himself above me while continuing his bombardment and caressing me. He wasted no time in taking off the final piece of clothing I had on before beginning to jerk me off with his hand while using the other one to caress my balls. He then got down and started sucking me off.

He licked and sucked my penis trying to get me to cum into his mouth while also trying to bring me as much pleasure as possible and before long the sucking began to move me close to orgasm. I was weak to his assault and soon I was shooting pre into his mouth about to go off. And finally I reached my climax and shot my load into his mouth while holding him into place forcing my cock down his throat causing him to gag,But that just gave me more pleasure.

Once I was done I released his head moved his face to mine and gave him a kiss on the lips for him to enjoy. Instead Of him exploring my mouth I explored his and allowed my tongue to explore his canine like mouth reaching every crevice and area. I then pushed him down this time and began coaxing his cock out of his sheath. Once it was fully exposed I licked it from the base to tip making Zork shudder and moan before I engulfed just the tip and began licking it in circles.

I then began moving down lower and lower until I fit his entire red cock into my mouth,slightly triggering my gag reflex at his nine inch dick in the back of my throat,But I persisted and began sucking and licking the entire mass to gain the most pleasure for him.

Soon pre began coming out of the tip and it tasted like a salty sweet drink but much less. I lapped the pre up and savored the taste. Finally after several minutes of giving Zork a blow job he finally came into my mouth filling it up with cum. I quickly swallowed as Zork gave out a moan of pleasure before pushing me onto my back once again.

This time he positioned himself on top of me and lined himself up to me. He then continued to plunge himself into me with his cock into my ass. I gave a moan and a grimace as I felt him stretch me slightly ,he then stopped to let me accommodate his length. After a couple of minutes her started thrusting again,Hitting my prostate over and over again giving both of us immense pleasure.

Zork then lowered his head to mine and gave me a deep kiss. He continued to thrust back and forth slowly moving faster and faster until he finally got close. Then before his orgasm he thrust forward and knotted me causing me pain and pleasure at the same time as he exploded inside of me. He then began to tire out and fell on top of me kissing me slightly. We where both happy and tired so we quickly got a blanket over us and soon fell to the clutches of sleep.

Once morning came around we both awoke and kissed each other

"Last night was amazing we should go again some time."I said While Zork nodded in agreement before wrapping his mane around me as I placed my head on his chest sighing contently. We stayed that way for a wile before their was a knock on my door and the sound of a new voice I hadn't heard in weeks. The sound of my mothers voice,She had come over to my fathers house to see me again,and it wasn't long before she opened the door and came in.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and please review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Pokemon but this story and my OC Blake belong to me.

* * *

><p>My mother was right there staring at me,She had a blush on her face and quickly turned around. I also blushed and looked at Zork,But he was no longer their and instead there was a rather attractive black haired woman lying there.<p>

"Um son just remember to use a condom,I uhh I'll be in the living room if you need me."

She left and I turned back to where Zork was to still find the woman there but as I stared she started shimmering and turned back into Zork. I was amazed at how Zork acted fast enough to conceal that I had just had sex with him instead of a female. He had used his powers to transform himself into the splitting image of a woman.

"Nice trick don't you think? This way they will never know."Zork said

I stared at him but shook my head

"Id like to tell them at some point."

Zork nodded and got out of the bed pulling me along with him,I got dressed and he transformed back into the woman and we headed out of my room. We went into the living room and found both my mother and father waiting for us. My mother was still blushing and my father had a look like he was about to laugh,But then he saw me and Zork as he was transformed into the woman.

"Son I know your that age but first of all I would like to know who this is and why you haven't told me about her and why after you've been gone for three years how she just happens to know who you are."My father said

I quickly thought of an answer on the spot and was ready to tell them.

"This is Natalie we've been friends for a long time,umm the only reason I haven't told you about her is because I didn't think it really mattered and that I can keep who I want as friends a secret from you, I was out last night and went over to see her and then we got …..you know...But I did were a condom and we did have sex."I said

That seemed to please my father and he bought it I could tell and so did my mother so I quickly showed Zork out the door and sat down across from my father and mother. Then my mother broke out in tears.

She wailed something about missing me and seeing her little baby come back after so many long years and then began to hug me and cry into my shoulder.

My father waited patiently on the couch and waited for my mother to stop. Once she did she was still sniffing but she sat back down before asking where I was all those years. I answered her with almost every detail. She believed it and started crying again.

It was a while before we could get her to calm down and in that time Zork reappeared out of the other room clearly having crawled through a window but he was mainly ignored. Once we calmed her down she said she needed some time alone and walked out of the house slightly crying. Then my dad started talking.

"Blake the last few years have really taken their toll on all of the family and Im sure your mother will be back but for now why don't you and Zork go and do...Whatever it is you want to do I don't know,Play some games or something while I try and calm your mother down."My father said before leaving me with Zork.

I looked at Zork and he looked back at me."What do you want to do" We both said at the same time.

I was the first to answer."Why don't we explore town a little Id like to see If anythings changed while Ive been gone and see If I cant find any of my old friends."

So we set off leaving the house and taking a short bike trip with Zork running at my side. The first thing I immediately noticed was that their was a small yellow mouse running around in the back yard of one house and in another there was a black dog with white bone like things attached to it in another. So I immediately asked Zork.

"Why are their other Pokemon in my world I thought you where the only one."I said

"Nope I was the first though,Then over the course of three years more and more started appearing over time and your civilization got used to them so now we are in your world instead of the Pokemon world."He said

That struck me as odd. Not only where their Pokemon in our world it had started when I left,So there had to be a connection. But I was stopped short of that thought when A bright light made me turn my head back to in front of us. Their stood a large House sized portal that was pink in color. Looking at it directly almost blinded me monetarily and hurt my eyes. But then It disappeared and their standing was none other that Arceus,Giratina,both in anthro form as well as Reshiram and Zekrom.

"BLAKE! Oh how we are glad you are alright."Giratina said"And where did Palkia send us, and who is that Zoroark."

I was astonished at the quick appearance of the ones I loved most and was quick to embrace Giratina. After my little episode I quickly explained to them everything that happened and how I was glad to see them again. Then we quickly headed over to my old house with Zekrom and Reshiram waiting outside since they where to big to fit inside. When I did get back my mother and father where there and my mom had stopped crying and turned to look at who I had brought over.

"Son who would these Pokemon be?"My father asked

"These are Giratina and Arceus like I told you in my story they got here through another being named Palkia who controls space. They are both friendly."I said as They both waved but didn't say anything.

We where quick to get both Arceus and Giratina introduced and soon they where telling their tales of who they where and what they did in the other universe,Such as how Arceus was a god and Giratina was also. Both my parents where amazed at how they had met me and luckily they left out all the sex.

Soon it became time for bed but instead of going to bed I decided to take a late night walk with Arceus,Giratina and Zork. They where mainly asking questions about zork and who he was and how me met. Every once in a while they would ask me a question and I would answer.

Soon it became a game of who would kiss me to show the most affection and,obviously,Giratina would win because she new where to kiss me to make me tick. But Zork and Arceus put up a good fight. Soon we where all headed to my home to catch some sleep.

Arceus,Giratina and zork bunked with me simultaneously with Arceus and Giratina at my sides and zork curling around my feet. It proved difficult to find a good spot to rest on but I found it and soon went to bed.

When I awoke I was alone again, I panicked but I soon smelled the smell of breakfast and got up,got dressed and went to the dining room where they where waiting for me. We all ate a speedy breakfast and soon they told me of how my father had gone off to work and my mom had gone home.

It was a boring day and I spent it mostly chatting up with old friends on my video game console with zork leaning up on my side. Life was good,And I was enjoying myself.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked and please review or give any ideas.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Pokemon but this story and my OC Blake belong to me.

I was having the dream again. But something was wrong,Something Different...Yes there it was. It wasn't my world...But A new one hovering in a lifelike statue state...instead of my world,It was the other world. The Pokemon world.

I was confused now. I didn't get long to think,because something was pulling me from the dream,I was leaving,But,I had to stay just longer and think. So I tugged back,and found I had a few more moments. The world,So lifelike,But what did it mean. Why was I viewing the other world,And in the other world,Why did I view my world. Where they connected somehow,Was I,No I couldn't be...I...It was tugging again,And I couldn't stop it from waking me.

I awoke in the slight light of the sun coming through the window,And the first thing I realized was,I was being kissed on the lips. By who I couldn't say As I was too groggy to be fully awake and parts of my vision where still black with my morning alertness just be tested this morning.

When I was fully awake I found that the being on top of me was Giratina,Who was,after some time kissing me again on the lips fully synchronizing the passion she had for me. She was enjoying herself too and so was I,So I kissed back,and soon we started exploring each others mouths with our tongues. We where happy.

I could feel Arceus hugging my side wanting in on what we where doing,and so Giratina layed off And I kissed Arceus on the lips while breathing in her scent of some flower I couldn't name at the time. Then I could feel something moving on my feet and when I looked Zork was there grumbling to himself a little at being woken. But I could tell he was happy too.

Morning went by quickly and soon I was outside,Fully dressed and showered,With everyone there including Zekrom and Reshiram. We where all trying to find ways to spent the day,With no luck at all since no one could think of anything. All the while Arceus seemed a little distressed and was looking around more than usual,Like something was bothering her.

I confronted her but she said It was nothing and soon presented the activity of just going for a short flying tour of the local town and surrounding areas Which I agreed to and so did everyone else,But I couldn't get it out of my head that something was wrong.

Arceus and Giratina changed into their original and origin forms respectively. Zork climbed on to Arceus back and I climbed onto Giratinas. We ended up flying around for at least an hour looking at all the sights and I was viewing the changes made to my home town. All the while Arceus kept darting her head around as if looking for something and soon after we got back I asked her what was wrong.

"Arceus... You have been looking around like your looking for something, Is anything wrong?"

Arceus looked at me in her original form,Kneeling down slightly so that I was at eye level to her. She seemed afraid to tell me,but soon she seemed to snap out of it and come clean with me.

"Blake I wont lie to you but...I can feel a dimensional rip somewhere...Far from here...But similar too the ones Palkia,Dialga and Giratina make to get to their dimensions...And this one is growing slightly..."

I perked up at the mention that it was growing."So what do we do about this?"

"Nothing so far but if it continues to grow I can stop it by teleporting to the location and using my powers to stop the growth. But so far its only small and should stop growing when it reaches the size of a small house."

"Oh well then I guess its ok,But where dose the portal lead? And shouldn't it be powered by something?"I asked

"If Im guessing correctly it leads to the Pokemon world...So I guess we found the reason why the Pokemon came to your world and why you came to mine. On the bright side if we are lucky it powered by something that will have to recharge and disperse the portal before it gets too large."

"But if thats the reason that the Pokemon got to my world then how did it manage to stay there for so long?"

"It probably didn't but im guessing that the portal has some link im not saying it is the reason."

I nodded."Well I think I might just visit my mother..Is it possible you could teleport me there its a ways off."

Arceus smiled."Why yes I could but I think im going to stay here with everyone I can lock on to your mother and teleport you there."

"Can you teleport me too Id like to see my old friend again."Zork said

Arceus nodded and before we knew it she had made a large portal leading to another area. It was only the size of a car and just big enough to fit me and zork. Soon we had stepped through and found ourselves outside A small house built for only a couple of people since it was so small. Zork was the first to move and walk up to the door before knocking on it and waiting for an answer. I walked up besides him and waited.

It took some time but before we knew it again the door opened but instead of my mother a five foot tall blue jackal with spikes on its hands and in between its covered breasts which I managed to keep from looking at. Zork on the other hand was instantly smiling and seemed to have a look of recognition on his face. She had a look of disgust on her face when she looked at zork but soon turned to me.

"And you are?"She said with a less than satisfied tone.

I stuttered for a little but soon found the words."Im Blake ummm Graces other son."I said

"Hmmph ya right he disappeared years ag..."

"MUNCHKIN!"Another voice said obviously my mothers

Soon my mother emerged from the side of a hallway and embraced me. When she let go of me she smiled and quickly pushed me and zork in as well as the blue jackal. Soon I was sitting in a small room with a couch and tv that was turned onto a Spanish sop opera that no doubt my mother was watching but was currently muted.

Once we where all sitting zork was the first to speak up.

"Hi Luka how are you?"He said rather happily

"Shitty,you showed up."She replied

Zork instantly dropped his smile and seemed rather down after that.

"Your still mad about that,It was years ago can we just be friends?"

"No you zoroarks are all just selfish bastards and evil assholes."

"WE ARE NOT EVIL THATS JUST A STEREOTYPE YOU BLUE BITCH!"

"FUCK YOU"

Soon they where sending insults at each other and me and my mother didn't do anything to stop it due to not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. So we went to the kitchen and sat down at the table ignoring the insults that where carrying around the house.

"Oh cant those two get along ever every time they meet zork always has a happy mood but then they have to mess it up...Anyways how are you munchkin are you well?"

I nodded before asking about why they where arguing in the first place.

"Well I think about a year ago Luca loved Zork but when Zork refused her she became more hostile..But im sure she will calm down once he gone and shes had some tea. Would you like some?"

I accepted and was soon handed a small glass full of peppermint tea."I wonder why zork still refuses her today they would make a cute couple if they didn't fight."

"Ummmm Well about that."

"Do you know something?"

"Well didn't it probably ever cross you or Luca that zork might be...you know...gay?"

"Well that would explain a lot but how do you know hes gay."

"Ummm" I searched my mind quickly for awnsers without giving away that I had sex with Zork"Umm he told me not to long ago."

"OH well I wonder why he only told you? Anyways I think we should probably stop them from destroying my house so lets go calm them down.

I agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Pokemon but the Oc's in this story are mine.

* * *

><p>Soon I was tugging on zork getting him away from Luca while he trashed about trying to get out of my grip and try to launch an attack at Luca and my mother was doing the same with her. Soon I got zork into another room and sat him down on a bed that was in the room. After a few minutes of him not looking at me and growling If I came to close to him he settled down and allowed me to sit next to him where he intermediately hugged me and said sorry.<p>

Once he was done my mother emerged from the door and said she was going out with luca to calm her down some,To which zork called Luca a bitch again and looked the other way avoiding my mothers gaze. Once my mother left zork finally started talking.

"Look im sorry you had to see me and Luca fight but she just gets on my nerves ever since I rejected to be her mate...But you can understand why I rejected her in the first place right?"He asked

I nodded and as soon as I was done her sighed and hugged me some more before pulling me down onto the bed and kissing me some.

Look I know you don't like her but maybe you can at lease refrain from destroying the house or harming anyone, your just letting her win. With any luck mom will talk sense into her and hopefully you wont have to fight anymore."I said

"Fine but for now can we just relax Im not very happy."Zork said

"Why don't we go take A nice bath?"I suggested to which he nodded and soon headed to the bathroom where a small tub was placed.

I started running warm water and soon stripped down to nothing and allowed zork to get in first. After he was in I got in after him and snuggled up to him while he wrapped his mane around my and hugged me closer. Soon the warm water was high enough and I turned off the faucet and just layed back down with zork,he was contempt with keeping me close to him. After some time I heard the distinct sound of crying from zork.

"Whats wrong zork?"I asked

He immediately looked to me and hugged me harder. "Im sorry Blake but you have been so nice to me and The first thing outside of home I do is cause trouble for you. I don't want to harm you or lose you but so far All ive done is cause you trouble. Soon your parents will know about us and everyone else like Arceus and Giratina and then more trouble will happen."He half cried half said

I looked at him and hugged him back."Don't worry We can solve those troubles and you wont lose me, I love you and that wont change either."

That made Zork smile a little and hug me a little more. We stayed in that position with me close to his chest for a good ten minutes before we finally got out of the tub and drained it. After drying Zorks fur and mane with a blow dryer and drying myself off we finally left the bathroom in search of my mother, if she was home. We didn't find her or luca so we decided to take a quick nap in the guest room we where previously in.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the same black space with the same planet in sight. It all seemed peaceful with miniature people and Pokemon wandering,socializing,and all out going through daily routines. It stayed like that for a good time and nothing seemed wrong.<p>

It wasn't until I felt colder that I knew something was wrong,Not with the planet or its inhabitants,but with the world I was in. The blackness seemed to become more confined and distant at the same time. Things seemed to slow down and speed up as well and before I knew it the planet in front of me disappeared and I was engulfed in blackness.

It was calming and frightening at the same time as If this was a personal hell but a slice of heaven. I was scared though. Something lurked in the dark,And It was after me. I frantic turned and turned trying to find it or find a way out,I ran and ran forward backwards and every which way. But I was trapped with nowhere to go.

And then It found me...or rather they found me. Beings hideously deformed and misshapen and they smelled horrible and had blood leaking through multiple openings on their bodies.

And then it hit me,and I screamed,but no sound came out. They where the ones I loved most my three close lovers,Zork,Arceus, and worst of all Giratina who was a giant hulking gore fest. I couldn't move,I couldn't speak and I couldn't breath. And soon they went over to me their faces filled with pure terror as they got closer. And everything went black.

I shot awake and zork was there to catch me from falling out of the bed. I was cold and he was so warm. So instinctively got closer to him and hugged him. He tried to calm me and It was helping. And soon I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is short but please review.<p> 


End file.
